


Paint My Colours

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malinconico, Romantico, alternative universe, è tutto molto boh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico è un artista e adora disegnare la notte, soprattutto quando piove. Will soffre di insonnia e passa il tempo a guardare Nico -il suo vicino di casa- mentre disegna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Amo la solangelo, okay? Amo Will. Amo Nico. Sono debole.  
> (Perdonate questo Nico un po’ strano, ma per quanto possa essere OOC mi piace, quindi _fregacazzi_. Vi voglio bene.)

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace  
**_Raiting_** : G  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 2765  
**_Avvisi_** : //  
**_Genere_** : Malinconico, Fluff, Romantico  
**_Betareaders_** : il marito  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Amo la solangelo, okay? Amo Will. Amo Nico. Sono debole.  
(Perdonate questo Nico un po’ strano, ma per quanto possa essere OOC mi piace, quindi fregacazzi. Vi voglio bene.)  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto/Prompt_** : Nico è un artista e adora disegnare la notte, soprattutto quando piove. Will soffre di insonnia e passa il tempo a guardare Nico -il suo vicino di casa- mentre disegna.

**_ PAINT MY COLOURS  _ **

Il lampo che illumina la via dovrebbe farlo sussultare, distogliere lo sguardo dal suo computer, ma in realtà non lo smuove minimamente. Così come il forte tuono che lo ha preceduto, così come i numerosi fulmini che si sono susseguiti prima di questo… ma gli occhi stanchi di Will sono fissi sullo schermo del suo portatile, che illumina tetramente il suo viso, che ancora mantiene i segni di una pelle baciata dal sole.  
Gli occhi bruciano un po’, si passa una mano sulle palpebre prima di bere un altro sorso di camomilla. Le ha provate tutte per riuscire a dormire, per essere in grado di lasciarsi andare al sonno e smettere di pensare.  
“ _Trova una distrazione_ ”, gli è stato detto, “ _Prova con le medicine naturali_ ” qualcuno ha suggerito, “ _Vai da uno specialista_ ” è stata la proposta di qualcun altro. Will ha fatto di tutto per riuscire a spegnere il suo cervello. Per qualche tempo ha provato a rivolgersi ad uno psicologo ma nessuno dei due sembrava in grado di tirar fuori dal ragazzo il motivo che lo spingesse a stare sveglio, che lo facesse vagabondare la notte come un prigioniero in casa propria, un fantasma che non sa quale sia la cosa che ha lasciato incompiuta e che lo aiuterebbe a darsi pace.  
Will ha provato davvero a capire. Non si reputa triste, non più di quanto sia sano esserlo di tanto in tanto, e non ha subito alcun trauma che gli impedisca di dormire serenamente. Solo che sdraiarsi e chiudere gli occhi è diventato per lui un compito che non è in grado di portare a termine, una prova di coraggio che gli inietta paura nelle vene, il germoglio di un terrore che ogni raggio di luna aiuta a crescere e fortificarsi.  
“ _Chiudi gli occhi, prima o poi ti addormenterai_ ” gli è anche stato detto e Will ci ha provato. Ma dopo due notti a fissare il buio dietro le sue palpebre, il suono dei suoi pensieri troppo forte per riuscire a scacciarlo, ci ha rinunciato. E per questo ha iniziato a sfruttare le ore notturne per fare tutto ciò che di giorno non riesce a portare a termine. Lava i piatti, riassetta la casa, studia per quella facoltà che sente non sarà in grado di portarlo da nessuna parte; si impegna.  
Gli ultimi due sorsi di camomilla sono appena tiepidi e si sforza comunque di mandarli giù, per poi alzarsi e andare in cucina per posare la tazza nel lavandino. Quando alza gli occhi all’orologio a muro, però, sorride: mezzanotte.  
Will ha cercato di impegnare la notte con tanti passatempi, per cercare di stancarsi abbastanza da chiudere occhio (prima delle cinque di mattina, magari) ma da qualche settimana a quella parte ne aveva trovato uno che riusciva a calmarlo immensamente.  
Arriva davanti alla finestra della sua camera appena in tempo per vedere la luce del palazzo di fronte accendersi, l’appartamento esattamente all’altezza del suo. La strada è stretta, appena una corsia, quindi non è difficile scorgere i movimenti all’interno delle case; motivo per il quale gli abitanti hanno tutti l’abitudine di tenere le tende tirate.  
Ma quel ragazzo no, a lui non sembra importare. O forse non pensa che ci possa essere qualcuno sveglio a quell’ora della notte. Will non sa praticamente nulla di lui se non quello che ha capito osservandolo. Raramente lo ha incontrato in strada, i loro orari sono del tutto incompatibili, e lo vede solo la notte quando si mette davanti alla finestra con il suo blocco da disegno e una matita.  
Due giorni prima Will ha scoperto il suo nome, per puro caso. Un postino ha suonato alla sua porta dicendo di dover consegnare un pacco a un certo Nico Di Angelo, ma Will lo ha guardato confuso. Quando il giovane ha letto ad alta voce l’indirizzo, con tanto di indicazione del piano, Will ha alzato istintivamente gli occhi all’appartamento di quell’artista notturno. Aveva congedato quel postino sbadato indicandogli con gentilezza il palazzo di fronte.  
Un tuono rimbomba nel cielo, facendo quasi tremare i vetri, e Will nota il ragazzo posare una mano sulla propria finestra. La pioggia gli rende più difficile vedere i particolari del suo viso ma spera che stia sorridendo. Perché ha imparato che Nico adora disegnare la notte, quando la città dorme e solo chi ha la mente piena è ancora sveglio; di dolore o di gioia, di incubi o di sogni.  
Sa anche che a Nico piace bere cioccolata mentre disegna. Non sa se sia solito ascoltare musica nel mentre o se preferisca ascoltare la pioggia e i tuoni, ma di sicuro non manca mai al suo fianco una tazza scura con un disegno bianco che non è sicuro di aver visto bene. Un arco o uno spicchio di luna? Entrambi? Forse una sua creazione?  
WIll si siede sul letto, portandosi le ginocchia al petto, e si sente già più rilassato. Oggi Nico ha deciso di disegnare su carta ma lui sa che poi scannerizzerà il disegno e lo ritoccherà con il computer. Non inizia mai a disegnare direttamente con la tavoletta grafica, preferisce sempre fare uno schizzo a matita e poi delineare le linee digitalmente. Un paio di volte lo ha visto provare con la pittura su tela ed avendo dipinto con le spalle alla finestra Will ha potuto osservare bene la sua opera. La prima volta ha provato a replicare una foto, Will aveva la sensazione di aver visto quello scenario lagunare in qualche libro di geografia ma non ricordava con esattezza dove, mentre la volta successiva ha usato la propria fantasia. In quell’occasione ha notato come Nico preferisca i colori scuri, freddi, quasi abbia paura di spingersi troppo in là sulla scala cromatica.  
Will piega un poco la testa, osservandolo. E’ seduto di lato alla finestra, permettendogli di vederne il profilo, i capelli neri e spettinati raccolti in un cortissimo codino all’altezza della nuca, qualche ciocca che gli ricade sulla fronte. Ma a lui non sembra importare, perché i suoi occhi sono fissi sul foglio, la matita che danza leggiadra sulla carta; qualche tocco veloce, una linea lunga e morbida, altri piccoli dettagli, una veloce passata di gomma e poi di nuovo con linee più lunghe e rilassate.  
A Will sembra di vedere una scena di Fantasia, uno dei suoi cartoni preferiti. Nella sua mente ogni gesto di Nico diventa il suono di uno strumento e una meravigliosa melodia gli esplode nella testa. Archi, strumenti a fiato, qualche leggera percussione, il tutto coordinato dalle mani del ragazzo e dai suoi movimenti, la matita come la bacchetta di un maestro d’orchestra.  
Non sa cosa darebbe per sapere di più su di lui, o anche solo sui suoi lavori. Si tratta di un hobby? Oppure riesce a vivere della sua arte? Quando ha iniziato a disegnare? É un talento che gli risulta naturale oppure ha faticato per raggiungere il livello che possiede? É contento di ciò che produce?  
Will ha così tante domande. Lo vede posarsi la matita dietro l’orecchio mentre tende la mano per prendere la tazza di cioccolata, sorseggiandone un po’ e pulendosi il labbro superiore con il dito. Il tutto senza staccare gli occhi dal proprio disegno, lo sguardo critico e attento.  
No, si risponde, non dev’essere totalmente soddisfatto di ciò che crea. Nessun artista lo è davvero, dopotutto, ognuno di loro ha nella propria mente immagini straordinarie che sentono di non essere in grado di ricreare con assoluta fedeltà. Ed è questa leggera frustrazione che li porta a continuare, a provare e riprovare finché non saranno certi di aver raggiunto una perfezione che, ai loro occhi, mai esisterà.  
Nico riprende la matita e ne picchietta la gomma contro il suo mento. Chissà a cosa sta pensando. Forse se è il caso di modificare le proporzioni del suo soggetto, o se deve aggiungere qualcos’altro.  
La pioggia inizia lentamente a placarsi nonostante i tuoni ancora forti, permettendo a Will di osservarlo meglio. Ha indosso una felpa più larga di almeno una taglia e che sembra di una morbidezza incredibile. Ora che la visuale è decisamente più nitida, può anche bearsi di altri piccoli particolari che si è immediatamente trovato ad adorare: il modo in cui il suo naso di tanto in tanto si arricci creando un’adorabile onda sulla sua pelle, la sua abitudine di rigirarsi ad intervalli quasi regolari l’anello che porta al pollice sinistro, il modo in cui si spettina i capelli quando non riesce a sistemare un disegno.  
Will sospira. Inizialmente si sentiva un depravato a osservare quel ragazzo mentre disegnava, certo del fatto che se lo avesse saputo si sarebbe sentito a disagio. Ma non stava facendo niente di male, dopotutto. Nico era diventato suo compagno involontario in quelle notti troppo lunghe e vuote. Ammirarlo disegnare gli dona una pace che difficilmente ormai sa trovare da qualche altra parte.  
Piano la pioggia si dirada, divenendo linee tratteggiate e troppo sottili per dare davvero fastidio alla vista. I tuoni sono più distanti, i lampi che hanno smesso di illuminare a giorno la via, e Will spera che Nico continui a disegnare. Altre volte lo ha visto smettere quando il temporale era passato, ma si augura che quella notte non lo faccia.  
Perché Will ha bisogno di lui, ed è incredibilmente stupido pensarci visto come non lo conosce davvero, visto come il ragazzo non sa nemmeno della sua esistenza. Eppure ha bisogno della calma che guardarlo gli trasmette, della beatitudine che vedere qualcuno esercitare la propria arte gli infonde.  
Nico non sembra accorgersi che l’acquazzone è passato, o forse non se ne cura, per Will non fa alcuna differenza. Sa solo che non se ne sta andando e il suo cuore riprende a battere con maggiore tranquillità, i suoi muscoli che tornano a rilassarsi.  
Si posa una mano sul petto. Possibile che abbia avuto quella reazione alla sola idea di vederlo alzarsi e andare a dormire? Si sente estremamente patetico.  
Spaventarsi per uno sconosciuto.  
Ma a Will piace sognare che Nico non sia davvero così estraneo alla sua vita, e dopotutto un po’ è così. Ha iniziato a farne parte, senza saperlo, e tramite uno strano e inspiegabile meccanismo sta aiutando Will. Perché ogni giorno trova sempre meno interessanti i complicatissimi argomenti di medicina che studia sui libri, tutte quelle nozioni che inizialmente colmavano la sua voglia di sapere e comprendere il corpo umano. Sa di non aver perso il desiderio di aiutare gli altri, ma quella scintilla che lo animava inizialmente sembra essersi spenta.  
Capisce che sostanzialmente invidia Nico e chi, come lui, ha trovato qualcosa tramite il quale splendere di una meravigliosa luce che nessuna pioggia saprà mai spegnere. Invidia chi ha una passione, chi sente il fuoco animarlo e muovere il suo corpo, che sia l’interesse per una forma d’arte o la gioia di fare il proprio lavoro.  
La realizzazione colpisce Will come uno di quei fulmini che fino a poco prima illuminavano il cielo e capisce perché non riesce a dormire. Non sa dove sia diretta la sua vita, si sente perso, senza bussola, e con ogni secondo che passa si rende conto di quanto la risposta fosse esattamente davanti ai suoi occhi. Andare a dormire significa accettare ciò che si è fatto durante il giorno, sentirsi soddisfatti di quello che si è portato a termine, rimanere nella trepidante attesa dell’inizio di un nuovo giorno per avere la possibilità di continuare lungo la propria strada.  
Will non prova nulla di tutto quello. Ogni volta che il sole si appresta a tramontare lui ha la chiara sensazione di non avere ottenuto nulla, di non essere riuscito a raggiungere alcun obbiettivo, di non aver prodotto alcunché del quale essere orgoglioso; si sente vuoto, nonostante le amicizie e tutto l’affetto che può ricevere da loro e dalla sua famiglia.  
Will si sente vuoto. E mentre si porta una mano al petto per cercare di calmare il suo respiro e sopprimere il pianto che minaccia i suoi occhi, lui guarda Nico posare la matita e guardare con occhi caldi la bozza del suo disegno. Ed è forte l’invidia che prova in quel momento, perché non è sicuro di aver mai guardato qualcosa con lo stesso sguardo pieno e soddisfatto.  
Si alza dal letto e chiude le tende, uscendo dalla camera da letto con il petto pesante e la testa che vortica. Un bagno caldo lo aiuterà a lavar via tutto quanto.

\---

Mentre Nico scannerizza il foglio sul quale ha disegnato, la luce del computer che insieme al lampadario combattono il buio da fuori, si ritrova ad alzare gli occhi alla finestra dell’appartamento di fronte al proprio in cerca della figura di quell’anonimo ragazzo.  
Ammette che gli spiace vedere le tende tirate, quel giallo brillante un po’ smorzato dall’aria ancora carica di elettricità. Prende la propria tazza, la cioccolata ormai quasi finita, mentre si siede al computer e si rigira fra le dita il pennino, picchiettandolo di tanto in tanto sulla tavoletta grafica. La prima volta che lo aveva intravisto la prima sensazione era stata di sorpresa. Durante i pomeriggi lo vedeva quasi sempre studiare con la testa sommersa nei libri quindi doveva essere uno studente… cosa ci faceva sveglio a quell’ora di notte?  
Poi lo aveva visto ancora, e ancora, e quando aveva intuito che si trattava di una seppur malsana abitudine, Nico aveva smesso di pensarci.  
Di solito gli dava fastidio essere osservato mentre lavorava, avere qualcuno che tenesse gli occhi puntati sul suo progetto mentre ancora stava prendendo forma, ma con quel ragazzo è diverso. Non si trova nella sua stessa stanza, tanto per cominciare. E non guarda il suo lavoro, nonostante immagina possa esserne curioso, ma guarda lui. Per Nico era stato così strano immaginare che qualcuno potesse trovarlo tanto interessante da star sveglio la notte per guardarlo.  
L’idea stuzzica qualcosa, dentro di lui, che non ha praticamente mai percepito, un cucciolo spaventato che è stato accarezzato così poche volte da non avergli permesso di sentirsi a suo agio con quel tocco.  
Sapere di essere guardato mentre disegna lo fa sentire voluto, desiderato, lo fa sentire _amato_ , in qualche modo. Non è così stupido da farsi castelli in aria, specialmente non con qualcuno con il quale non ha mai neanche scambiato una parola, ma forse proprio perché non c’è la possibilità di colorare quel loro bizzarro rapporto di malizia, Nico sente di potersi lasciar andare a quegli occhi e quello sguardo.  
Ha sempre amato disegnare accompagnato dal melodico rumore della pioggia, i tuoni che scuotono la sua ispirazione e l’elettricità nell’aria che lo carica, una leggerissima base musicale ad accompagnare tutto quello, ma da quando ha scoperto quel ragazzo fissarlo ha iniziato a disegnare ogni notte. Ha la fortuna di non doversi alzare presto, la mattina, e per questo si può permettere di stare sveglio più a lungo, immergersi nel disegno quando gran parte della città invece si riposa e sogna.  
Ogni tanto Nico si sente come se fosse suo compito raccogliere tutti quei sogni e trasformarli, renderli tangibili, visibili agli occhi di tutti. Altre volte invece pensa che debba concentrarsi su ciò che il disegno significa per lui, trasmettere qual’è la propria visione di quel mondo spaventoso, che sa essere dolce e crudele.  
Indipendentemente da cosa disegna, però, Nico ha la certezza che quel ragazzo sarà sempre alla sua finestra, seduto ad osservarlo, come una musa che controlla il proprio protetto e lo infonde di ispirazione ed estro creativo.  
In quei momenti in cui la città rallenta il suo respiro, l’aria che si tende solo un poco al passaggio di una macchina o il miagolare di qualche gatto randagio, Nico condivide qualcosa di delicato con uno sconosciuto; ed è quanto di più intimo abbia condiviso con qualcuno da molto, molto tempo.  
Mentre finisce la cioccolata e inizia a delineare le linee del suo disegno, il proprio pensiero va a quel ragazzo e alle sue notti insonni. Una leggera curiosità su cosa lo spinga a rimanere sveglio lo solletica, ma la sposta da una parte. Ciò che vorrebbe davvero sapere è il suo nome, o quantomeno un modo per potergli mandare uno dei suoi disegni. Perché è quel tipo di artista che sebbene lo neghi è alla costante ricerca di approvazione negli occhi del suo pubblico, un’affermazione del suo valore attraverso ciò che produce.  
Sarebbe bello consegnargli un suo lavoro e poter vedere la sua reazione, sapere cosa ne pensa, che emozioni gli scaturisce, cosa secondo lui potrebbe essere migliorato; ogni cosa.  
Ma come in molti altri ambiti, a Nico manca il coraggio. Per questo si circonda della notte e si lascia accompagnare dalla luna, sperando che l’indomani la sua musa ritorni e possa guardarlo ancora.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
